User blog:Coolboy1472/Personality Questions/Quiz 2
I will be attempting to do what MustacheUnicorn64 did on her page. *Note this was done on July 12, 2014 #'You talked to an ex today, correct? '''No #'Is trust a big issue for you? No, not really #'Did you hang out with the person you like recently? '''No #'What are you excited for? 'School. I'm obsessed with studying. #'What happened tonight? 'Uh I went for a walk, read like 14 pages out of my book, and I was supposed to take a shower but I didn't. I'll do that tomorrow morning #'What is the last beverage you had? Water #'How many people of the opposite sex do you fully trust? '''Quite a few #'Do you own a pair of skinny jeans? Yeah #'What are you gonna do Saturday night? '''This user blog #'What are you going to spend money on next? 'IDK, school supplies #'Are you going out with the last person you kissed? 'I have never kissed anyone. I am only 11 years old. #'Do you think you’ll change in the next 3 months? 'Probably not. TBH, I have really changed over the past year. (Same personality, same height, same weight, same hairstyle, same room arrangement) #'Who do you feel most comfortable talking to about anything? 'Does myself count? #'The last time you felt broken? 'When I was a baby and broke many of my bones in a car crash. #'Are you starting to realize anything? 'I am starting to realize that... (I honestly don't know) #'Are you in a good mood? 'I am almost always in a good mood #'Would you ever want to swim with sharks? 'NO WAY #'Are your eyes the same color as your dad’s? 'Yes, My eye color is dark brown. #'What do you want right this second? 'Food, J.K. I would probably want new dog. #'What would you say if the person you love/like kissed another girl/boy? 'Not really. #'Is your current hair color your natural hair color? 'My natural hair color is dark dark brown, and my hair color now is dark brown. I've never dyed my hair. #'Would you be able to date someone who doesn’t make you laugh? 'Probably, if their other qualities made up for it. (Definitely, agree with MustacheUnicorn64 ) #'What was the last thing that made you laugh? 'I was attempting to master a lift with my sister and then I dropped her. #'Do you really, truly miss someone right now? 'I absolutely miss... nobody right now. #'Does everyone deserve a second chance? 'It depends on what they did (Again, argee with MustacheUnicorn64) #'Honestly, do you hate the last boy you were talking to?'The last boy I talked to was my grandfather so, N0!! #'Does the person you have feelings for right now, know you do? Probably not. #'Are you one of those people who never drinks soda? '''Last time I had soda was 2 months ago. #'Listening to? Since my sister is a huge music fanatic, I am listening to "Burn" by Ellie Goulding #'Do you ever write in pencil anymore? '''I write in pencil all the time. #'Do you know where the last person you kissed is? I have never kissed a person. #'Do you believe in love at first sight?' No, I have never had a girlfriend and I am only 11 years-old so, What Do I Know? #'Who did you last call? '''Probably my neighbor, to make sure he finished our project. #'Who was the last person you danced with?' My sister, we were practicing for gymnastics routine #'Why did you kiss the last person you kissed? I have never kissed anyone. #'''When was the last time you ate a cupcake? Last month #'Did you hug/kiss one of your parents today? ' No, because I live with my grandparents #'Ever embarrass yourself in front of a crush? '''Yes #'If you could, would you take back your last kiss? SERIOUSLY!!! #'Did you talk to someone until you fell asleep last night? '''Yes #'Who was the last person to call you? 'One of my friends #'Do you sing in the shower? 'No #'Do you dance in the car? 'No #'Ever used a bow and arrow? 'Yes, I was at a Camp Fox and there was an archery range. #'Last time you got a portrait taken by a photographer? 'Since I was in journalism elective at school, we had a professional photographer show us the correct way to take pictures. After that he took a picture of our journalism class. #'Do you think musicals are cheesy? 'Some are, Others aren't. #'Is Christmas stressful? 'Not yet, at least #'Ever eat a pierogi? 'I have no idea what pierogi is. I looked up what pierogi on Wikipedia and it said, "Pierogi are dumplings of unleavened dough – first boiled, then they are baked or fried usually in butter with onions – traditionally stuffed with potato filling, sauerkraut, ground meat, cheese, or fruit" and looks like this #'Favorite type of fruit pie? I seriously don't like fruit pie. #'Occupations you wanted to be when you were a kid? '''Teacher, Zookeeper, Video Game Designer, and Firefighter. That was when I was in second grade #'Do you believe in ghosts? Sort of #'Ever have a Deja-vu feeling? '''All the time actually. I see "visions" of sometime while I sleep then maybe about 3 days later, I see that "vision" in reality. #'Take a vitamin daily? 'Yes #'Wear slippers? 'No #'Wear a bath robe? 'No #'What do you wear to bed? 'Either old tee shirts with flannel pants, old tee shirts and maybe gym shorts, or thermals. #'First concert? I went to a "Kool and the Gang" concert with my grandparents #'Wal-Mart, Target or Kmart? '''Target. #'Nike or Adidas?' IDK #'Cheetos Or Fritos? I am lactose intolerant, so Fritos #'Peanuts or Sunflower seeds? '''Peanuts #'Favorite Taylor Swift song? 'IDK, Mean #'Ever take dance lessons? Yes #'Is there a profession you picture your future spouse doing? '''No? #'Can you curl your tongue? Yeah #'Ever won a spelling bee? '''My town doesn't have spelling bees. It's my dream to be in a spelling bee #'Have you ever cried because you were so happy? ' OF COURSE. #'What is your favorite book? 'IDK, I love reading #'Do you study better with or without music? '. I actually study a lot better with music. Whenever I do an essay I listen classical music because I like it and it relaxes me. #'Regularly burn incense? 'No..? #'Ever been in love? 'Nope #'Who would you like to see in concert? 'IDK #'What was the last concert you saw? Same answer as above #'Hot tea or cold tea? '''Cold tea #'Tea or coffee? Tea #'Favorite type of cookie? '''I like sugar cookies #'Can you swim well? 'No #'Can you hold your breath without holding your nose? Yeah #'Are you patient? '''Usually #'DJ or band, at a wedding? 'Idk #'Ever won a contest? 'I won a raffle at my local library. #'Ever have plastic surgery? 'No #'Which are better black or green olives? 'I really don't like olives but, green olives #'Best room for a fireplace? 'The living room. #'Do you want to get married? '''Yes Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts